Benutzer:Just a MessageBoardsFan/Geschichten aus dem Reich der Trölmer
= GESCHICHTEN AUS DEM REICH DER TRÖLMER EDITIERT VON HUTRAD HODOLF UND DEM NEUTRALEN PFAUENHAUS = Herausgegeben vom Pfauhausener Verlag, Varape. Alle Rechte vorbehalten. = INHALT = :::BUCH 1: VOR DER ZEIT ::::KAPITEL 1: GEBURT ::::KAPITEL 2: STELLAR ::::KAPITEL 3: ZERFALL DER ALTEN :::BUCH 2: TROLMANNISCHES REGIM ::::KAPITEL 1: VON DEN TRÖLMISCHEN STÄMMEN ::::KAPITEL 2: TROLMOLUS UND VAROLF = KAPITEL I GEBURT = Am Anfang war nichts als sie. Sie, das Chaos., Sie, das Stumpfe, Sie, die Einfalt. Sie hatten keinen Willen, Sie, die Götter der Dunkelheit, schwebten in aller Stille durch ihr ewiges Nichts, sich still vermehrend. Sie hatten keinen förmigen Körper, keine Organe, nein, sie waren nur ein chaotisches Düster von Gliedern und Tentakeln. Sie, die unbeschreiblich waren, musste man nur anblicken, und man verfalle dem Wahnsinn. Sie wurden von Azatoth, den dummen König, regiert, möge er noch so Willenlos sein wie die anderen, in ihm haben sie alle ihren Anfang gefunden und in ihm werden sie alle ihr Ende finden. Sie, ohne Willen, ohne Verstand, waren nur. Und Sie sind auch heute noch und werden immer seien, bis alles durch Ihn, den dummen König, sein Ende findet. Doch irgendwann, in diesem Zeitlosen nichts, erschien ein Licht, heller als alles, was diese Welt je erblicken möge. Mit sich brachte das Licht eine scheinbar endlose Melodien, deren Wohlklang nichts erreichen wird. Angelockt wurden einige der Dunklen, von den wunderbaren Melodien, sie fingen dank ihr an zu spüren, den Wohlklang fühlten Sie in all ihren Gliedern und wollten nimmer mehr zum Dunkeln zurückkehren. Angefangen haben die Dunklen, mitzusingen, von immergrünen Gärten und ewig blauen Flüssen. Immer mehr von den Dunklen fingen an zu singen, und die Gärten wurden real, wie die Flüsse, und die Dunklen waren nicht mehr dunkel, sie wurden hell und weise, sie wurden erleuchtet. Erleuchtet wurde auch die Welt, und geordnet, das Chaos und die Dunkelheit zumindest vorerst weggetrieben. Die Erleuchteten waren satt von ihren alten Körpern und gaben sich neue, prächtigere, welche zu den Wundergarten besser passten. Der Anführer von ihnen leuchtete in einen kräftigen rot, und nach ihm wurden auch die Sterne modelliert, welche wir noch heute am Nachthimmel sehen, drum wurd er der Rote genannt. Seine Macht soll die der anderen Erleuchteten überstiegen haben, er soll es sogar mit Azatoth aufnehmen können. Während die meisten anderen Erleuchteten einen zierlicheren Bau wählten, wählte er den eines Grizzlys. Und dennoch, sein Herz war das größte von allen der Erleuchteten, er kümmerte sich um alle von ihnen, als wären sie seine eigenen Kinder. So hielten die Gärten unterm Roten noch eine lange Zeit, doch der Teufel ist schon da, und er ist dabei alles zu ruinieren. Im Paradiesgarten war jeder frei, alles zu machen was er nur begehre, solange er hierbei kein Unrecht begeht und den Garten nicht verlässt. Der einzige, der ihn je verlassen hat, war der Rote selbst, welcher diese Regeln aufgestellt hat. Außerhalb des Gartens gab es nur eine große, endlose Leere, in der Sie, die letzten, welche noch nicht vom Licht angelockt wurden, umher schwirrten, immer noch stumpf und seelenlos, und immer noch angeführt vom stumpfen König. Unter den Erleuchteten begann langsam die Unruhe. Was wäre, wenn die Dunkelheit in den Garten eindringen würde, und Sie mit ihr zurückkehren? Könnte der Rote dagegen etwas unternehmen? Antworten gab der Rote nie, vielleicht war die Wahrheit bitter und er wollte sie nicht hergeben, vielleicht war er auch nur egoistisch, man wird’s wohl nie erfahren, aber wegen des Rotens Geheimniskrämerei kam es schließlich zu einen großen Komplott, angeführt von Luzifer, den Bemächtigten, einer der größten Rivalen des Rotens, und von Luzielle, welche unter allen von ihnen bei weitem die Schönste war. Neben ihnen waren Teile des Aufstands Luppiter, welcher später Jupiter kolonisieren würde, und das zukünftige Auge. Während die meisten unter ihnen gute Absichten hatten, hatten sie doch nur vor, den Roten die Wahrheit zu entlocken und so weiteres Unheil zu vermeiden, plante Luzifer nichts gutes. Warum solle er auch was gutes wollen, habe der Rote sich doch selbst zum mächtigsten und prächtigsten unter ihnen erklärt, ohne seine Kräfte zu beweisen. Luzifer, in seinen konstanten Misstrauen, glaubte, es war nur eine Fassade. Er selbst solle anstelle vom Roten zum Herrscher des Gartens erkoren werden, dachte er sich, weil er hatte die Macht. Wie sonst auch war der Weg zur Hölle mit guten Absichten gepflastert, wortwörtlich, würde Luzifer später schließlich der Herr der Höllenwelten sein, die Großen des Komplotts hätten auch sicherlich ohne Frage gegen den Roten antreten können, doch viele Fehler waren bei den Vorbereitungen gefallen. Der größte unter ihnen war die mangelnde Geheimhaltung: viele der Erleuchteten wurden in den Komplott eingeladen, so auch die Mutter, eine herzliche Freundin des Roten, welche wie ihr Freund eine erzieherische Rolle einnahm. Prompt hat sie den Roten vom Komplott berichtet, aber der Plan war im vollen Gange. Luzifer hat Sie, die Erzürnten, zum Garten gelockt, und alles ward vernichtet binnen Minuten. Entsetzen machte sich in den Reihen der Erleuchteten breit, der Rote rief zum ersten mal in der Geschichte zu den Waffen und Sie wurden vertrieben bevor das Licht, aus dem alles Entsprang, erloschen konnte. Sie, die Dunklen wurden erneut vertrieben, aber erst nachdem der Garten bis aufs zentrale Licht vollkommen zerstört war. Der Rote war erzürnt, wie weit Luzifer und Luzielle es doch getrieben haben, er schimpfte mit ihnen, aber Luzifer gab noch nicht auf. Er versuchte, den Roten zu ermorden. Die anderen Verschwörer rufte er dazu auf, es ihm gleich zu machen, aber nur Luzielle unterstützte ihn. „Genug“ schrie er, es war das erste mal, wo er schrie, und es sollte auch das lauteste Geschrei sein, bis auf Azatoths Kreischen in dem die Welt eines Tages enden werde. Es herrschte komplette Stille und der Rote sprach „Mordor“ und die Körper der Erleuchteten zerfielen. „Ihr Narren, seht ihr nicht was ihr angerichtet habt?“ fragte er mit strenger Stimme. Erneut „Mordor“, und die Seelen von Luzifer und Luzielle verschmolzen. „Dies ist eure Strafe, ihr werdet nun eins sein, bis zu den Tagen wo ich eure Dienste gegen das Dunkle anfordere. Bis dahin seid ihr aus den Schöpfungen meiner verbannt, in der Hölle werdet ihr schmoren, als Satan, der Lord Sünder und Dämonen, Böses inkarniert“. Gefallen ist der neue Teufel, in eine Welt aus Feuer und Flamme, wo er nun die nächsten Jahrtausende verbringen wird. Währenddessen schöpften die Erleuchteten eine neue Welt, sie erschufen den Nachthimmel und die Sternschnuppen, die einsamen Planeten und die gemeinsamen, Sonne und Mond und schließlich auch unsere Erde.